


rapunzel

by rosyreverie



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Ratings: PG, Toni gives Shelby a queer affirming haircut, does that make rapunzel the movie gay yes, ok but how gay is it that she str8 up cut her hair off, princess! Shelby, soft! Toni, the buzzcut -- I'm not not into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyreverie/pseuds/rosyreverie
Summary: Toni checks in on Shelby after her Britney Spears moment on the beach. Added scene set between 1x08 and 1x09 -- post-Shelby's breakdown and pre-starvation mode.//"Toni shrugs. 'You saved my life,' she says softly. 'The least I can do is check in when yours seems to be going to shit.'Shelby laughs darkly. 'God, I’m so embarrassed. I say I know who I am, and then I go full-on 2007 Britney Shears.'"
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 14
Kudos: 189





	rapunzel

**Author's Note:**

> This is an added scene set between 1x08 and 1x09 -- post-Shelby's breakdown and pre-starvation mode. 
> 
> Toni checks in on Shelby after her Britney Spears moment on the beach.

“I thought I’d find you here.”

Shelby looks up. Jumps a little at the sudden voice. How long had she been standing there?

Shelby’s been sitting at the waterfall for an hour or so. She heard some rustling in the woods before, but she was honestly too exhausted to investigate. 

“Cool if I join you?” Toni asks, holding up one of Dot’s drawstring knapsacks like a peace offering. 

“Figured you might want this.” Out of the bag, she pulls a hairbrush and Martha’s 2-in-1 shampoo.

“That’s very kind.” Shelby says, unwrapping her arms from around her knees. “After the way I talked to you yesterday?”

Toni shrugs. “You saved my life,” she says softly. “The least I can do is check in when yours seems to be going to shit.” 

Shelby laughs darkly. “God, I’m so embarrassed. I say I know who I am, and then I go full-on 2007 Britney Shears.”

Toni takes a step forward. “Mind if I take a look?”

Shelby nods, and Toni crouches behind her. 

“How bad is it?” Shelby asks.

“It’s not so bad,” Toni says, poorly concealing her mirth, “Honestly. It only looks a little bit like you went to a salon staffed by toddlers.”

“Hey!” Shelby shoves her. It’s nothing like their first encounter when Toni launched that branch at her or the time that Shelby kicked her on the beach. This is soft. Playful.

“I can help you fix it—if you want,” Toni offers, leaning back on her heels. “Or at least we can make it even. Cut the rest. I learned to cut my own hair pretty young. Didn’t really have a choice.”

Toni watches her face as she deliberates, looking out at the water. She wasn’t sure what side of Shelby she’d find today. She’s glad it’s this one. Calm. Open. Sober.

“Okay. Let’s do it,” Shelby agrees. 

“We need to wash you first.”

They use a Diet Coke can filled with water to rinse the dirt out of her hair, and Shelby might make a baptism joke. 

Toni wonders how her French manicure remains intact as she scrubs her hair. Martha’s shampoo holds up after all, and together they free most of Shelby’s tangles. 

Once they’re done, Toni pulls the pair of scissors out of her bag. Kneels behind Shelby. Gathers her hair at the nape of her neck. 

Shelby shivers, running her fingers up and down her arms to conceal her goosebumps. 

“Hey,” Toni says softly. “You sure you’re okay? If you don’t want to do this, we—”

“I want to do it,” Shelby says, interrupting her. “I wasn’t lying when I said that last night.”

She takes a wavering breath. “I spent years growing my hair for my pageants. My dad used to call me Rapunzel. I don’t know, Toni. I’m not locked up in that castle anymore, but I’m still terrified of what they think. There’s something freeing about this. That’s what makes it scary.”

“Okay,” Toni says. A smile tugs at the corner of her mouth. “You’re being real. And corny as hell.”

“Shut up,” Shelby says, but she’s grinning, too. “TLDR; too long, don’t read. I’m sure. I’m ready.”

“Okay,” Toni says, “If you say so.” 

She runs her fingers through Shelby’s hair. Lines the scissors up to where to where the short meets the long. “God, now you’re making me nervous. You’re sure?”

“Yes. Let’s do it.”

Toni makes the first cut. Then a second. Then a third. Aside from the sound of the water bubbling and the slice, slice, slice of the scissors, it’s silent. 

Toni wants to ask her more about how she’s feeling. How long she’s wanted to do this. If she really thought she’d out her to the rest of the girls. But she doesn’t push her. 

When she’s done, she asks Shelby to turn around. Runs her fingers down to the edges of her hair, just brushing her shoulders. 

“How do I look?” Shelby asks, eyes searching Toni’s face. 

“I wish you could see for yourself,” Toni says before hardening up, remembering the lost mirror, “but I’m sure you’ve seen enough of your own face to last a lifetime, pageant queen.”

Shelby rolls her eyes, touching her hair for the first time herself. Reveling in the lightness of it. 

“This is different. Thank you.”

They sit sprawled out on the rocks in silence for a moment, gazing up at the clouds.

“We should probably head back,” Toni suggests, “before someone assumes I’ve stolen these scissors to kill you.”

Shelby grins. “Who’s to say I wouldn’t be the one to kill you? You said yourself I must be plotting to get my revenge.”

If Shelby didn’t know Toni better, she’d swear she was blushing. 

“Sorry about that,” Toni says, she jumps to her feet, shifting her weight from foot to foot. 

“You ready?” She offers her hand out to Shelby. 

Shelby takes it and hoists herself up. Squeezes before she lets go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the first complete fic I've written in over 7 years -- something doesn't make sense? something worked really well? Please feel free to drop any kudos or constructive feedback in the comments!
> 
> I have a bunch of other ideas for more one shots and longer fics -- it's corny AF with Toni being the basketball captain and both of them constantly singing (the unspoken highlight of this season) I feel like we /need/ a High School Musical AU if it doesn't exist already. I'd also loooove your fic recs if you have any!


End file.
